lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Derrick Puppeteer
"You don't know what it's like, to live in this hideous form..." - Derrick Puppeteer This monster is first seen approaching Lucia in the hallway leading to Derrick’s room. The actual monster looks like a very tall misshapen humanoid creature with a thin double jointed arm and a more normal looking one, though it lacks hands, feet or any other features. It's eyes are pure white as is with most shadow creatures. The puppet is a near perfect copy of Derrick, except his shirt does not have the moon symbol (and occasionally no eye bags).There are very thin pale blue threads holding the puppet up, and bits of them are visible even when the monster is not. When Hostile, the puppet’s eyes change color with black sclera and bright orange pupils. Biography Derrick Puppeteer approaches Lucia pretending to be Derrick and attempts to persuade her to accompany it, and after a brief discussion with Ira, she does. Ira and Bambino catch up with her as the puppet tries to lure her closer and a battle ensues, with both conjurations struggling to work together to protect Lucia. They manage to cut the puppet’s strings and abscond with Lucia while the monster is left screaming that it’ll find her . Its next appearance is facing Derrick in the hallway leading to the back door , where it attempts to convince Reggie that it’s the real guardian . A battle starts, but the real Derrick seems to be unable to hit the puppet, ending in an attempt to abscond – only to run into Kooki , with the puppet shooting the lamp he intended to use to pacify the much larger foe. Its third appearance is again in the hallway leading to the kitchen and back door, where it seems to either have set up a trap for the kids with Blind Hunger or be unaware of its presence. Lucia lures it upstairs to ambush it with the help of Itamie and Veneri. Overwhelmed, it attempts to run away but is pursued and killed by Lucia with a fantastic bullet. Its soul is taken by Reggie . Its backstory has been revealed by the intrepidPioneer in a Q&A: "Derrick puppeteer was originally an identity thief who assumed many people's identities in order to steal their money from banks or credit cards. He soon became a kidnapper and a blackmailer who used information against his victims. Derrick puppeteer was elated in his illegal activities that he became very careless and boastful. Word got around that an identity thief was in their area, Derrick puppeteer was blind to this knowledge believing he hadn't left a trail. While walking into his illegally owned house he entered darkness. His lights were all disabled. All except for one. A man was found siting in an arm chair by a lamp, gun in hand. This man was the first victim of Derrick puppeteer's crimes, he lost his home and family; whatever little money he had he saved for this moment. Before Derrick puppeteer could utter a word, his life was quickly ended." Personality and Traits This is a manipulative monster that seems to know exactly what its target wants to hear and uses that to lower their guards and lure them closer. It seems to prefer to isolate its intended victim. Its powers of coercion may have a mild stunning effect- Lucia did not react during the entire duration of the battle and she seems unresponsive as she’s hurried away from it. This monster seemed somewhat desperate in obtaining a way out, viewing itself as hideous (at least in comparison to Bambino and Ira, despite Ira not looking that different from it), willing to follow its intended victim to a possible trap just for a chance to attack, attempting to escape when cornered and finally crying out in denial as it was killed. Stats Trivia *Despite the Derrick puppet appearing to act friendly, Ira states it’s appearance seems hostile on its first meeting. Later she states to sense mixed feelings of aggression, but it may be Blind Hunger's presence. In general, it doesn’t seem to have an aggressive aura in its passive state, but gradually become more hostile the closer its victims are . *The puppet carries a gun, but it may be that it simply has access to whatever weapon Derrick had on himself at the time. However, at the time of its final battle, Derrick had been kidnapped by Vorrus and forced to leave it behind, with the gun currently being in Lucia’s power to form Black Precision. Photos Category:Monsters Category:LOMAM hostile monster Category:LOMAM monster Category:Dead Monster